


Olympus Has Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Destruction, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Near Future, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I do not believe that us, the next generation, the children of the formerly great demigod heroes, will do nothing as the whole world is destroyed and Mount Olympus is buried into ashes.""I believe that we have to do something. It might be hard, and it won't be easy. It never will. But yet, here we are. Here we stand. Here we manage to live a life of not cowardice, not fear, not misery, not sadness, not whatever -- but an actual life worth living. We will make a difference, whether you like it or not.""Even if we die trying."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Olympus Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



> This story takes place in a somewhat-dystopian future in 2042, where Mount Olympus has fallen, and the next generation of demigod heroes steps up. Most chapters will be around 3,000 words, except for the first few since I'm just testing out and introducing things. Hope you enjoy! Chapters will be posted daily at 9pm EDT.

Olympus Has Fallen (Prologue)  
A large, towering figure that seemed too powerful to be human, yet too weak to be any more powerful, sat upon a cold, stone throne.   
His eyes had gray-and-blue pupils, with what seemed to resemble crackling lightning and thunder within them. He also consisted of a large, many-layered white-and-gold robe, as well as a large, gray beard. His skin, which was as pale as the skies before him and seemed to be completely resemblant of the heavens above him, gave off a strange, non-human aura.  
There he sat on the throne for many days and weeks, as time slowly crawled by. His throne was surrounded by other fellow thrones, all of them empty and resemblant of the one he was sitting in; cramped, cold, heavy, and made of stone.  
After a long while, his eyes looked around the room. The room seemed to once be glorious and awe-inspiring, but now, it was just sad and pathetic, despite the large, sphere-shaped atmosphere and the wonderful transparent ceiling above, which revealed the stars and the planets and all the galaxies.  
Zeus released an exasperated sigh as he walked off the throne and left the room, to look at the world before his eyes.  
His eyes travelled to all throughout the planet of Earth. Although to us, we may just see the world as the world as it is now, to Zeus, it was a terrible, corrupted world of war, disgustingness, and violence, as the last remnants of the presence of the Ancient Greeks left the Earth.  
Zeus looked to the nation of America, as his eyes gazed upon the sights of its citizens. He shook his head, and walked back to his throne as he continually clenched his fists. As he went back upon his throne, he sighed once more, and began to speak in a low, grumbly accent, to nobody but himself.  
“Ah, the United States of America, the former residence of all that was once represented by the Ancient Greeks, who acknowledged us for what we are and embraced us.  
But now, here, nobody remembers us. Democracy has crumbled under the ashes of conflict and confusion. Standardized, traditional morals have fallen, and the past has crumbled in exchange for greed and desire.  
Oh, my fellow brothers and sisters and nephews and nieces and others that once sat by my side as gods and goddesses, have now faded from the universe as their presence began to fall. Very few of us still exist, and those that do have greatly fallen from our former power….”  
“Even my disgusting rat of whatever you call a brother has finally run from this place as the oceans fell and became corrupted. Only Hades bothers to take firm control of his former power and keep it by his side, for he shall always profit from death and destruction…”  
“Oh, how Olympus has fallen. Even our children, scattered upon the Earth, have slowly begun to disappear, one-by-one, as if they were worth nothing.”  
Zeus’s eyes traveled to his hands, which seemed to be crumbling into dust and ash. His whole body began to slowly disappear as they seemed to be slowly woven into another universe or dimension.  
Zeus sighed as his face slowly crumbled into ash and was carried with the winds to another world.  
“So, this is how it all ends, is it? To be judged by my brother as my pathetic wisps of whatever you call children take my throne. Only Ares and Dionysus shall rule Olympus.”  
“But why does it matter anymore? Olympus has finally fallen.”


	2. Unreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in a somewhat-dystopian future in 2042, where Mount Olympus has fallen, and the next generation of demigod heroes steps up. Most chapters will be around 3,000 words, except for the first few since I'm just testing out and introducing things. Hope you enjoy! Chapters will be posted daily at 9pm EDT.

**Olympus Has Fallen (Chapter One)**

What does it mean to be human?

Is it determined scientifically, if your DNA and your skeletal structure all line up for you to pass a truly intelligible human being?

Is it determined morally, if you have the decency and morality within you to form a consciousness?

Is it determined through experience, by going through immense pain and suffering, yet to experience joy and happiness as a reward?

Or does being human just mean to be human?

I don’t know. I have no answers for the universe. I have nothing to say. There are so many unexplored possibilities and perspectives and contradicting data that all I know is that I know nothing.

And that it sucks to be human. To live every day knowing that your contributions won’t matter in the big picture, to battle society’s expectations to reform the universe at the expense of your identity and a normal life, and to know that at the end of the day, people would rather watch gossip about petty celebrities that will mean nothing to them in five years instead of making an actual difference.

Sure, people care, and realize this. But if it’s not easy or convenient, why even try?

I tried. I think it was worth it, I don’t really know.

My name is Nakamura. Nakamura Jackson, the infamous son of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

I wonder how I’ll tell you this story, there’s so much to tell yet I can only tell you some of it. I guess I'll have to make this story worth telling, won’t I?

Let’s start at the very beginning of all the craziness and go back to a cold November morning, back when life was somewhat normal. 

Heh. As if anything was ever normal. Or ever will be.

But this is no time to be nostalgic, is it? The present is called the present for a reason, because,. Well, it’s a present. And you can’t waste it looking back on the past. 

Here we go.

-

Cold, freezing gusts of wind swept past my miserable wreck of whatever you call a body. Silence filled the air as I walked down the sidewalk, which was rare.

All around me were people who have it far worse than me; old, miserable men wrapped in thin blankets, leaning against the wall, drinking from mugs of beer and looking out there for any sign of hope. Anything to make them free from the burdens and responsibilities of society. Something, or anything, really, to give them some sort of meaning or life within them to not give up on life and join the ranks of their fallen brothers and sisters.

But in their eyes, there is no hope, even if they desperately search for it. 

I sit by them for a long while. I may have it better than them, but I’m not too different from them, am I? We have no homes, no money, no place to live, no hope for the richest of society to actually do something with their fat-ass riches.

I drink from a mug of cold ice water for a while, as we all sit there, as broke as shit, watching the world burn to ashes.

-

The days always get worse and worse. The old men sing of the days when society actually had some sort of government to help and manage them. But then they cry about how that government was abandoned as conflicts and wars broke out upon the earth, ravaging society of what little unity it had as we all saluted Satan and walked through the gates of hell.

No, we didn’t actually salute or meet Satan, that was a metaphor for how things suck worse than before, you idiots.

But why does the past matter anymore? The only thing that I’ve learned from the past is that people aren’t going to learn anything about it.

And I guess it shows. Anyone rich or powerful enough to still have any influence is waging war against others as rich or powerful as them, out of fear. Out of arrogance. Nobody’s going to meet and talk with the other side if they both know the other is holding a grenade.

So this is what it means to be human? To deal with this shit?

It might not be my direct fault, but it isn’t anyone else’s direct fault either, is it?

It’s everyone’s fault, perhaps, for not doing anything about the world. And those who do always, always fail.

As for me, well, I don’t have any of the answers, and I don’t know what I could do to fix things if nobody else is. And even if I did have the answers, what would I even do with them anyway?

I don’t remember much from my own past. I’ve always been running around, begging for food, sharing food, trying to survive.

-

I don’t know how long I sat by that wall. There’s practically no way to tell what time it is anymore; countries have devolved into smaller, uncontrolled communities decades ago, and the atmosphere is always too dirty and disgusting to see the sun and the stars.

I remember that after a long while, this happened.

-

“Hey, Mr. Chiron, I think we’re lost. This isn’t a strawberry field.”

“Trust me, my dear boy, we are going the right way. The entrance to Camp Half-Blood is not too far away. Just believe that we are near, and your eyes shall believe too.”

“Well, okay, if you say so.”

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up from a long nap. I stretched my arms to reach the skies, then slowly crawled my way off the ground to find some food I could bargain for.

I soon became aware of how there was some rich-looking guy in a wheelchair in the distance. He was wearing a dark black suit, and had a large, scratchy-looking beard as well as eyes that seemed far older and wiser than the rest of his appearance revealed.

A scrawny kid that seemed around what, fourteen years old, just like me, was silently pushing the rich guy’s wheelchair. He had a black leather jacket, and scratchy patches of dark hair all over his head. His eyes were dark, his shirt was dark, his shoes were dark, and his jeans were dark. His skin was as pale as the fucking moon, though, whenever I get the chance to see it.

I approached them in my black skinny jeans and blue long-sleeved shirt, and pulled out a couple of weird-looking, possibly foreign coins from my pocket as they faced me.

“Hey, um, you guys don’t live around here, do you?”

The scrawny kid hesitated for a moment as he slowly pulled out something from his pocket, while the rich dude smiled.

“Ah, thank you for noticing us. But yes, we ARE around here, we just haven’t visited for a while. My name is Chiron, if you’re wondering.”

The kid rolled his eyes and avoided my gaze.

I nodded uncomfortably.   
“Yeah, um, okay, Chiron. But, like, do you guys have any sort of food, or not?”

This Chiron guy laughed.

“Sp that’s what you wanted to ask? Follow me, then, my dear child.”

Look, you guys probably already know who this Chiron guy is, but I didn’t. I was getting really weirded out at this point. Was, he, like, going to take my clothes? Or sell pictures of me on the black market?

Which was basically just the market ever since all the major store brands were all raided and stolen from in, like, year 2029 or something.

-

“Um, sir, where are we going?”

The word goth kid and I uncomfortably pushed Chiron’s wheelchair as he continually pointed to random places we had to go in search of the grand destination.

Chiron chuckled, then shook his head.

“You remind me of someone, you know.”

“Okay, but where are we going?”

“Be patient! We shall soon arrive at a wonderful place where you can rest.”

“I’m looking for food.”

“Of course you are! Resting will be a bonus for you, we have plenty of food.”

“Okay.”

After what was probably around an hour or so, we arrived at a large, wood-and-metal farmhouse-place that seemed as if it was in really good shape way back when, but was reduced to whatever it was now. I don’t really know what color it was. It seemed to once be painted with some sort of shade of blue, but as time went on, dirt and graffiti pretty much destroyed its quality.

For some reason, creepy photos of younger than Chiron’s age group were plastered all over the walls. These people seemed way happier than I’ve ever seen a person or myself throughout my whole life. Most of them were wearing orange shirts with khaki shorts.

One of the photos seemed kind of odd, yet familiar to me. It was of a what, seventeen-year old guy, or someone around that age, with skin literally as tan as fucking bronze, really dark hair, and green eyes that reminded me of the sea. He was sitting with a girl around his age, with gorgeous skin, blonde hair, and stormy, gray eyes that seemed to pierce eight into your soul.

After a few moments of us all staring at the photos, I couldn’t resist asking anymore.

“Are you a pedophile?”

Chiron laughed for a whole five minutes as me and the goth kid stared at him, wondering what the hell he was laughing about. After the five minutes, he smiled,

“Of course not! My father was though.”

His face suddenly turned solemn, cold, and miserable as he took on the appearance of, like, an entirely different person. Then he released an exasperated sigh once he looked at our confused faces, then gestured for us to keep following him.

He slowly opened the creaky rusty door as we quickly went through a series of strange, unusual rooms with more creepy photos. We ended up in a room with a large ping-pong table and weird papers scattered all over it, with what smelled to be ancient Cheese Whiz hanging in the air.

Then we found another door. Chiron smiled, then opened it as me and the weird goth kid followed.

-

Before my eyes was a completely different world. I don’t know what I was seeing, and I barely have the ability to describe it. It was far too vivid and beautiful for my vocabulary and eyes to comprehend, especially after spending my whole life in a small, pollution-filled town.

Okay, well, I’ll try to give it my best shot.

Here we go.

So, um, first of all, the sky barely even had any pollution. It was as if the atmosphere never even experienced pollution. It was a shade of an absolutely amazing purple, as yellow-and-orange streaks were thrown all over it, as if the sky was some sort of canvas.

Then, there was the golden sun that we all admire. It was setting in the horizon, slowly generating and bringing more beautiful, vivid streaks of color along with it at the same time.

Surrounding us were towering, beautiful trees with perfect green leaves. Light was dancing all over the trees, and it was an absolutely unrealistic, surreal experience that seemed it should be in one of these overly visually-oriented films I’ve found in random TV sets I’ve managed to find.

Okay, so there was the grass. It reached up to my ankles, then tried to tickle my knees. It was moist and wet, yet absolutely beautiful. It was thrown all over my vision, and it practically took over the entire ground in sight. Lights also glimmered upon them.

Large, beautiful wooden cabins could be seen vaguely in sight. They were decorated with all sorts of weird materials and decorations.

Buildings that resembled Greek architecture were everywhere, and life, at that moment, was truly worth living, and had an actual purpose. I could vaguely see people gracefully fighting with shimmering blades and swords in one of the Greek stadiums, and the flow of their battle strategies was beautiful.

And to the distance was a large, beautiful, blue lake, with all sorts of people swimming there and chatting. These people didn’t even seem human. They, were, like, fucking gods. They were so muscled and toned and pretty and handsome and beautiful, and, like, um, yeah.

And at the very end of my vision was a picture-perfect, glamorous beach with glowing sand that seemed to be made out of gold, followed by a flowing, blue ocean that made me want to live there. 

Look, I know that my descriptions aren’t too good, but the point is, everything around me was absolutely fucking beautiful, okay? There are no true words to describe such beauties. And even if there were, it’s not like I could describe what I was seeing well, anyway; I’ve never seen such things.

But, jeez, that wasn’t the point, was it? I’m getting off track.

I looked to Chiron, who just sat there in his pathetic metal wheelchair, smiling.

Evident nostalgia was written all over his face, and on the surface, he seemed happy, but his eyes said otherwise, as if he was really sad or depressed or something like that.

The goth kid seemed surprised by this place’s beauty too. His mouth was just transfixed into this “woah” position.

We all stood, (or for Chiron, sat,) there for a long while. More time passed until Chiron finally released a sigh and looked at us.

“Well, my dear children, I must welcome you to your new home, where you shall be taken care of. Many other children your age reside here, too. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

He nodded as I looked at him for a moment.

“So, um, is there any catch?”

Chiron smiled.

“There’s no catch.”

“Well, let me just say, Mr. Chiron, that this whole fucking thing is absolutely surreal. T-Thank you so much!”

I shook my head for a few moments as my eyes watered, and without anyone telling me to do so, I ran across the beautiful, flowing fields, and for the first time in my life, I felt truly happy.

Absolutely, truly, and honestly happy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!
> 
> I listened to lo-fi music while writing this.


	3. Minotaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in a somewhat-dystopian future in 2042, where Mount Olympus has fallen, and the next generation of demigod heroes steps up. Most chapters will be around 3,000 words, except for the first few since I'm just testing out and introducing things. Hope you enjoy! Chapters will be posted daily at 9pm EDT.

**Olympus Has Fallen (Chapter Two)**

A large, bursting fire crackled before my eyes, revealing its vividness; you could see so many colors in it, from orange to yellow to red to gold to purple to blue to gray to black.

There I sat, on a dusty refurbished wooden log, facing the crackling fire, as I held my marshmallow-on-a-stick, waiting for it to slowly cook itself.

I wonder what it’s like to be a marshmallow. To have to endure being slowly roasted on a stick in the middle of a fire as you slowly burn to death, then, at the last second, to be chewed by an ugly-ass human being with yellow teeth. And for dessert, to be digested in the stomach as you’re ripped to many, many, many, many little pieces, then clumped together with other food to be flushed down the toilet. Then, to travel through the sewers forever, hopefully to find a new life to live.

Thin blankets and cloaks were thrown all over my body. My face was absolutely flushed red, my skin pale, my hands weary, my eyes exhausted from staring at all the beautiful sights before my eyes. I’ve finally found a stable, decent environment in which I could safely live in forever.

But I probably wouldn’t be telling you this story if that was all that happened, was it?

After I thought many thoughts about all the many, many possibilities of what could happen to me tomorrow and tomorrow and forever-more, Chiron rolled up to the fire in his wheelchair, then proceeded to rub his hands together.

I put on the first smile I’ve ever had throughout my life onto my face, then looked at him, grateful. I think I was going to say thank you, but instead, this came out of my mouth.

“Why’s your name Chiron, Chiron?”   
Chiron stared at me for a moment, then looked away.

“It’s a long, great story that s[ans many years and decades and centuries, my dear child. I shall tell you when the time requires it to be, but for now, at the present moment, it is not needed or necessary.”

“Um, okay.”

-

I didn’t know what time it was when I woke up rather early the next morning. The dawn was rising, and the golden sun was slowly waking up, stretching its ray all across the atmosphere.

Then it proceeded to paint a variety of wonderful colors as the atmosphere became its canvas. It was beautiful for a while, until I realized that there was some strange rustling sound behind me.

I looked to the forests, stuffed with all sorts of strange and weird trees of all shapes and colors. But there was definitely something off to the whole environment around it. The leaves were all over the place, the wind was moving in all sorts of directions, and the universe didn’t feel balanced, as if something was about to go “off.”

And something did. 

-

An absolutely huge, monstrous beast zoomed out of the first and immediately rushed towards me. It had literally no clothes at all, and the only thing that it wore was this weird, gray undergarment. Black-and-brown hair covered its whole entire body as its muscles literally bulged out of its whole entire molecular structure; bony horns were placed onto its head as they dripped with fresh, raw blood. Its mouth was absolutely wide open as its teeth gnashed, crunching against each other, and its eyes, bloodshot red with scars all over them. The monster-beast had claws as sharp as knives, and its height was at LEAST seven and a half feet tall. 

I mean, back then, I had no idea what the hell that thing was, but let me summarize it up for you.

It was a fucking monster.

-

I stood there for a moment, my eyes transfixed onto its horns and its claws, transfixed into a position of pure fear and shock. I didn’t have the confidence to scream for help; my mouth was just standing there on my stupid face. 

I don’t know how much time passed, but after a bit, I became aware of the fact that there was a fucking monster that was going to kill me. I managed to dodge it at the last second, crashing into the ground then proceeding to run towards a tree.

What the hell this thing was, I didn’t know. It quickly was back onto its feet, and it rushed towards me.

Once more, I was transfixed into a position of pure submission to the monster as fear strikes me for the second time. But somehow, my instincts pushed my body and crashed it five feet away from my previous position as the savage beast crashed into the fire.

I stared at it for a moment, jumping back-and-forth to ensure that I don’t suddenly go back in a position of fear.

This thing had no particular strategy, it was just a beast, after all. It just wanted to come at me. 

Its way of “coming at me” was quick and direct. It just ran straight towards me as I managed to move away at the last second. 

It can’t really anticipate my future movements, can it?

So that’s my strategy to survive-

No, I can’t just survive. That mindset wasn’t good enough for survival.

I had to dominate.

And by that, I mean run around in a zig-zag pattern until I put it into some sort of that it can’t escape, then scream for help.

For some reason, it felt as if it was getting darker and darker, although the Sun was rising. Sweat dripped off my skin, fatigue filled my muscles, and exhaustion rocked me to the bone.

But I had to move. I couldn’t stand still for a single second.

As the Minotaur slowly went its way back onto its feet, for some reason, something, some sort of instinct or feeling, told me to run towards the logs.

I knew it was dumb, I had to get further away from this thing, not closer.

But I did it anyway.

The Minotaur rushed at me at light-fucking speed as I forced myself to consciously move back-and-forth more quickly to ensure I don’t stop moving.

It came closer, and at the last second, I jumped to the side, and with all my strength, picked up one of the heaviest logs and smacked it into its back.

The Minotaur suddenly roared and cried in pain as it slowly stumbled back onto the ground. But I couldn’t take in my accomplishment, I had to keep moving, faster and faster and more quickly.

I wanted to go down onto the ground, give up, and cry, but I couldn’t do that. For the first time in my life, I had a true purpose; to prove to this monster that I am indeed worth something.

I don’t know how much that something is, but it’s still something.

And that’s what matters.

I pushed my legs and my arms and my limbs to move faster, as fast as they could possibly go. Adrenaline filled my body, and I ran even faster.

I was directing myself towards the trees, where the savage beast would have more trouble finding me.

It took a minute, but I managed to run straight into the woods.

And the beast rushed behind me.

I looked behind me as its very feet went as fast as the speed of sound, providing me no forgiveness or mercy as it prepared itself to slam into me.

My tip of one of my fingers barely felt a tree branch as my whole hand then proceeded to grip onto it and to bring myself into the tree.

I slammed myself into the tree as I scraped my elbows and my knees.

But it was better than being killed. 

The monster-thing crashed into a tree. Its weight, combined with the sudden erupting noises and the weird wind-rush thing it took with itself when it ran, caused the tree behind it to fall onto it.

I silently screamed into my hands, but I had no time to celebrate this time, either. My eyes scanned the environment, analyzing the possibilities of each and every single little thing I could possibly do.

The beast became ever so more unfocused if it became angry, right? Like most organisms or animals, I think. It would lack control of itself as it tried to attack me, increasingly becoming more irrational over time.

I swung a rock at it, then another, then another, in quick succession. Its head quickly turned as it rushed towards me, ites eyes blaring and with drool dripping from its mouth. I didn’t know how I did it, but as it rushed towards me, I rushed between its legs, kicked it where it hurts, as it crashed into a tree, which crashed into another tree, which crashed into another tree, and, um, yeah.

The whole camp or whatever this place was became alerted of the monster’s presence.

With all my limbs bleeding and the last of my adrenaline rushing in my veins, I kicked the monster’s back and hopped onto it, grabbing its horns.

It roared, but it couldn’t attack me, since I was right on its back, grabbing onto its horns like my whole fucking life dpeended on it.

Because it did.

With gnashing teeth coming at me, I had to come up with a solution quickly. So I pulled back on its horns and kicked it in the knees, causing it to stumble into another tree, as I then proceeded to literally kick its fucking as I cracked both of its horns off its head.

All I could remember from there was Chiron standing there above my beaten bloody body with a small pleased, yet concerned smile plastered onto his face.

-

“What an idiot, just running towards him like that. What the hell, Chiron? What the actual hell? Why the fuck did you just let him do that?”

My eyes slowly fluttered open. All I could see through my watery, crusty eyes were blurs of strange, weird color, overly simplistic in their forms. I could vaguely see that goth kid from earlier, wearing a ratty anime t-shirt and skinny jeans, talking to what seems to be Chiron.

“W-What?”

I could vaguely see their two faces looking at me for a moment.

“Wow, he’s already awake, Chiron.”

“Go back to sleep, Percy. I-I mean, uh, Nakamura.”

“I-I n-never told you m-my na-name.”

“You muttered it in your sleep.”

“W-Who’s Percy?”

But before Chiron could respond, my eyes began to repeatedly flutter more as the little energy I managed to hold quickly yet gradually disappeared.

-

Darkness filled my mind as I wandered throughout the universe, alone. I felt as if I was a god as I flew past all sorts of galaxies and planets and solar systems and stars and whatnot.

I had the power to do almost anything.

But that dream ended far sooner than I wanted it to.

-

My eyes slowly and repeatedly fluttered open. Exhaustion spread throughout my arms and my legs and my whole entire body; I could barely move anything. My muscles were as stiff and useless as, well, I don’t know. They were just really stiff and useless.

After a long while, I became aware of the fact that blinding light was everywhere, and I immediately cringed at such brightness.

Minutes must have passed when my environment slowly began to take form. At first, everything was just a simplistic, one-dimensional blob of color, but everything became more complex and intricate as time passed. Soon, I could, for the most part, see normally, as if nothing ever even happened.

I was on some sort of hospital bed in a small, four-wall room made of smooth, pale wood painted tan. An individual window was plastered onto each of the side walls.

My breaths were regulated, and energy began to slowly fill my body as I began to move more quickly and steadily. I wiped the tears and dirt out of my eyes as I came to acknowledge that the goth kid was still standing there.

His skin, as pale as pale could be, with pink blotches, creeped me out, and it must’ve been obvious as his eyes narrowed. I spoke up before he could say something first.

“Y-You’re that goth kid I was with earlier, aren’t you?”

The goth kid rolled his eyes and released a sigh in exasperation.

“That goth kid has a name.”

“O-Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, um-”

“My name’s Leonardo.”

I stared at him for a moment, trying to take in the fact that this kid’s name was Leonardo. I mean, he didn’t LOOK like a Leonardo, he looked more like a masculine version of Natasha, or something like that.

“N-Nice to meet you, L-Leonardo.”

Leonardo rolled his eyes.

“Chiron’s waiting for you on the porch. I’ll meet you there.”

-

After a few minutes, I finally gained the confidence to slowly crawl out of my bed, almost trip over my own feet since my body coordination was terrible, and stumble over to the big doors.

I pushed them open and almost stumbled down the small set of stairs before me, then proceeded to slowly turn to the strange scene before my eyes.

Leonardo, Chiron, and some other guy all sat before a small, wooden table, creating the strangest scene I’ve ever seen in my life. 

Leonardo was off to the side with his typical ratty hair, his feet propped up onto the chair as he hugged his knees. Meanwhile, Chiron sat there in his wheelchair, carefully analyzing the chessboard, while facing the third dude.

He seemed way too sophisticated to be a dude, but too casual to not be a dude. He was really scrawny, like me, but was way taller. This guy was at least six feet tall, and his overly formal rich-boy purple button-down shirt had what seemed to be blotches of soda all over it. His dark hair, which for some reason, seemed silver, swept in the wind.

His body told me that he was an overgrown, well-shaven teenager, but his expression seemed to be far older. His cold, calculating eyes analyzed the board intensely. They seemed to be rather narrow, as were his lips. 

He stared at me for a moment as he glared, then released a sigh in exasperation and shook his head.

“Mortals these days won’t even properly bow to their superiors. What arrogant fools are you raising these days, Chiron? Just because your pretty-ass hero hasn’t seen you in a fucking decade doesn’t mean you can slack off.”

Chiron released an exasperated sigh, then looked to me with an evidently forced, yet not sarcastic, smile plastered onto his face.

“Hello, Percy.”

“Percy?”

“Not Percy, sorry. Nakamura! How great it is to see you’re finally awake! Sit down, you must be exhausted.”

He gestured to a wooden chair next to him.

I uncomfortably slumped into the seat as I analyzed the board, wondering how the hell chess worked and how come even I could tell this purple-shirt guy sucked at it.

After a few moments of concentrated silence, Chiron looked to me.

“Ah, Nakamura, I expected you to have so many questions. Why must you not ask any of them?”

I looked at Chiron, and struggled, then managed to croak out a few words.

“W-What w-was that thing t-that I just fucking saw-”

“Arrogant mortal! How dare you curse in my very presence! What are you even on?”

Chiron’;s head descended into his palm as he released another sigh, then looked at me.

“I apologize for his behavior, Nakamura. I have so many things to tell you, my dear boy! Now, I suppose you’re asking what was that thing that you just fought?”

I nodded as Chiron smiled.

“Well, you may recognize that monster-beast to be somewhat resemblant of the Minotaur.”

I shrugged.

“Well, Nakamura, you see, the Minotaur is one of the most famed monsters from Greek mythology. Half-man, half-bull, one hundred percent a monster.”

Chiron spoke in this weird, sophisticated and controlled manner that seemed very kind and wise yet sort of condescending at the same time.

I mean, yeah, he hasn’t been telling me to take off my clothes, so he probably had good intentions, but I always felt as if he was talking to me like I was a child and needed to do every single thing he said.

But I know nothing, I’ve said that..So I just silently nodded in submission and agreement.

“And, well, that Greek monster is real, because, Greek mythology is real. I know this sounds ridiculous to you, but all of it is real. From the gods to the heroes to the fabulous stories to the wonderful adventures and quests and the, oh, well, I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?”

I stared at Chiron for a moment, then began to laugh like I’ve never laughed before, partly because I’m questioning the sanity of this guy, partly because the notion and idea is so ridiculous that I can’t even express how idiotic the idea is.

Then I looked to Chiron, then the guy in a purple-shirt, then Leonardo.

None of them even cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, thanks for reading? Compared to Percy and Annabeth, what do you think Nakamura's personality is like?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, thanks for reading!


End file.
